


Bubble Bath

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syndi deserves some relaxing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie advent calender. Prompt was Bubble Bath

Syndi breathed in a deep breath as she sank into the nice hot bubble bath. Diane had given her some bath bombs for Christmas and Syndi couldn't resist using them immediately. She loved pampering herself, and she loved that Diane still knew her well enough to know exactly which scents Syndi liked - floral and soft. They had broken up shortly after high school, but they were still close friends - another thing Syndi was grateful for. Especially at the holidays when she had no choice but to return to Eerie, Indiana.

It wasn't that she didn't like Eerie. She did. It was that coming back for the holidays or for the summer wasn't in her long term plan, not really. She did it because she had to, but she had always wanted to leave for college and come back ready for Eerie. With her degree and her gumption, ready to investigate everything she'd thought Mars was imagining. But every year she has to come back before she's prepared, and while she's glad to see her family and friends it tires her out, now that she knows what's going on. Now that she can see it all but still can't do anything about it.

Which is why she deserves this bubble bath, she reminds herself, sinking down in the water and closing her eyes with a sigh. A nice relaxing bubble bath.


End file.
